<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mantenga la línea by vogue91esp (vogue91)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22734709">Mantenga la línea</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp'>vogue91esp (vogue91)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Charles You Slut, Drabble Collection, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:21:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,086</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22734709</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Playlist challenge, todo Cherik.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mantenga la línea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Mantenga la línea </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>I’m so stupid – Madonna</em>
</p><p>“Sabes, Erik...” Charles se tumba en la cama, estirando los brazos. “No pensaba realmente que habría acabado de esta manera.”</p><p>Erik ríe, tumbándose a su lado, besándole el cuello.</p><p>“¿Cómo exactamente, Charles?”</p><p>El telépata se sienta de vuelta, encogiéndose de hombros.</p><p>“No lo sé. En primer lugar, con tantas personas que viven en esta casa. Empezaba a creer que iba a ser Raven y yo para siempre.”</p><p>“Y...” Erik busca la piel desnuda bajo la camisa del hombre. “¿Estás satisfecho con los cambios?”</p><p>Charles lo besa, toda lengua y fuego.</p><p>“No sé, de verdad.” murmura. “Todavía llevas toda tu ropa.”</p><p>Erik sacude la cabeza, pero se quita la ropa como le pide Charles. “¿Mejor?” pregunta después.</p><p>Los ojos de Charles están más oscuros, y tiene ya un bulto en los pantalones.</p><p>“Mucho.” dice, su voz más baja, atacando el cuerpo del mayor con la boca.</p><p>“Tengo que decirlo, me pareces satisfecho a mí.”</p><p>“Podemos todavía trabajar en eso.” contesta Charles, volviendo a la obra.</p><p>Pero lo está. Oh, está tan satisfecho con todo esto.</p><p>Toma nota, de todas formas. Mejor no dejarlo saber a Erik pronto.</p><p>O nunca.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Once upon a December – Anastasia </em>
</p><p>Está nevando afuera.</p><p>Erik, de todas maneras, está apenas consciente de eso.</p><p>Está tan caliente adentro.</p><p>Dentro la casa, dentro la cama, dentro el cuerpo de Charles.</p><p>Quiere estar así para siempre, bajo las sábanas y sin perder contacto con su piel.</p><p>Cuando piensa en el pasado todo es un borrón, y sabe qué en cuanto saldrá todo volverá a estar claro. No quiere eso. Quiere la niebla, la confusión, sabiendo qué finalmente podría haber encontrado la felicidad en esta vida, algo para que merezca la pena vivir.</p><p>Empuja otra vez dentro ese cuerpo demasiado caliente y demasiado apretado, y otra vez, y una vez más, ahogándose en los gemidos de placer de Charles.</p><p>Puede vivir de esta manera.</p><p>Puede dejar la nieve afuera. No hay sitio por esa, no tan hondo en su personal isla de felicidad.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Top Secret – Ohno Satoshi </em>
</p><p>“Dios, Charles... mejor que hagas algo ahora, o juro que...”</p><p>Charles lo hace callar, sonriendo.</p><p>Lo ama.</p><p>Ama cuanto tiene éxito de hacer sonare desesperado a Erik, se ahogaría en esas palabras, en él que ruega para que le diera algo más.</p><p>No le hace falta, sabe qué Charles va a hacerlo pronto, porque lo hace siempre.</p><p>Pero todavía ruega, sólo porque el menor lo ama.</p><p>Y luego la boca de Charles está encima a él con gusto, chupándolo hasta la base, dejándolo sentir su garganta alrededor de su polla, y Erik pierde la razón.</p><p>Charles mira arriba, viendo al hombre luchar para hacerlo durar, sabiendo qué no puede, no cuando Charles lo ha provocado tanto tiempo.</p><p>Y sólo es unos minutos más, todo lo que se necesita.</p><p>“Charles... puede que quieras...”</p><p>Eso también no es necesario, porque fueron miles de veces, y sabe muy bien que Charles no quiere.</p><p>Sin embargo, le gusta remarcarlo, y el menor se lo deja hacer. Como lo deja correrse bajo su garganta, arriesgando de sofocar, tomando todo lo que puede antes de moverse, una sonrisa satisfecha en la cara.</p><p>“A veces.” dice Erik, en el brillo. “Me pregunto quién se divierte más.”</p><p><em>Yo</em>, piensa Charles, y se lamie los labios.</p><p>Pero no va a contestar.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>A dangerous mind – Within Temptation </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yo estoy con Erik.” </em>
</p><p>Oh, y lo estás.</p><p>Trató de mostrar de todas maneras al hombre que había otras maneras de obtener lo que quería; trató de distraerlo de su misión, pero acabó distrayéndose a solas.</p><p>La busca por los mutantes sigue, son sólo los dos de ellos, y Charles está seguro que Erik pueda sentir que ya no son sólo conocidos, que tal vez ni son sólo amigos.</p><p>Charles está seguro que lo sienta esa noche, cuando siente el colchón moverse detrás de él, el peso del mayor que lo inmoviliza, sacándole la posibilidad de irse.</p><p>Como si lo quisiera.</p><p>“Lo planeaste.” lo acusa Erik, y Charles no puede evitar de sonreír.</p><p>“No lo hice. Podría haber imaginado donde llevaba todo esto, pero no puedo decir que lo planeé.” responde, con una sonrisita.</p><p>Erik lo mira en los ojos, como si estuviera tratando de entender si está diciendo la verdad o no.</p><p><em>¿Importa realmente?</em> le proyecta Charles, y eso es todo, Erik lo besa otra vez, y no piensa en nada más.</p><p>Y Charles lo sabe, pero ahora ya no importa.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Next best superstar – Melanie C</em>
</p><p>“Nos hago a todos un favor, Charles.”</p><p>Erik está seguro, enteramente. Está seguro de lo que está diciendo, repitió el mismo discurso miles de veces ya.</p><p>De alguna manera, con Charles está diferente.</p><p>El hombre lo mira como si no le creyera. Lo mira con decepción, y tristeza, y...</p><p>Erik no lo sabe realmente; en momentos como estos, le gustaría tener el poder de Charles para saber lo que piensa.</p><p>“Sabes qué no puedo compartir tu visión de las cosas, amigo mío. Aunque me gustaría, y te juro que es así, yo...” se para y suspira, y Erik siente el improviso impulso de renunciar en todo lo que construyó hasta ahora, de besar esa expresión en la cara de Charles, de decirle que todo va a estar bien.</p><p>No puede.</p><p>“Ven conmigo, Charles.” le pide, llano, porque conoce ya la respuesta.</p><p>Pero no hay respuesta, sólo una sonrisa dolorosa y una mano que se levanta, pero se para en el aire; y Erik no quiere nada más que ser tocado, pero no va a pedirlo.</p><p>“Te quiero, Erik.” murmura. “Sólo me gustaría que fuera suficiente.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Crazy moon ~ Kimi wa muteki – Arashi </em>
</p><p>Ha sido así durante un par de semanas.</p><p>Charles se va a la cama con Erik, y por la mañana no lo encuentra.</p><p>Conoce sus problemas, los conoce muy bien.</p><p>Pero Charles no es alguien que se rinde.</p><p>Esa noche es lo mismo, siente las ganas que Erik tiene por él, lo deja saciar su sed dentro de su cuerpo y lo ve descansarse después, los ojos fijos en el cielorraso.</p><p>“¿Quieres que me duerma ahora?” pregunta, irónico, y el mayor suspira.</p><p>“¿Qué quieres decir?”</p><p>“Así que puedas salir de la cama. Eres demasiado educado para hacerlo mientras estoy despierto, ¿verdad?”</p><p>Erik hace una sonrisita, y lo mira.</p><p>“No es que sea educado. Podría ser descortés abusar de la hospitalidad.” se sienta en la cama, metiendo un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Charles, posesivo. “Nunca dijimos que es esto, pues podría pasar cualquier cosa. Sólo elijo de dejarte tu cama.”</p><p>Charles levanta una ceja y se acerca a él, apoyando la cabeza contra su pecho.</p><p>“Elección equivocada, amigo mío.” masculla. “Elección absolutamente equivocada.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>La fête des fous – Notre Dame de Paris</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No está solo. </em>
</p><p>Es lo que Erik sigue repitiéndose dentro de la cabeza. Se hizo casi un mantra por él, desde que Charles se lo dijo.</p><p>No lo estaba, y sólo la idea estaba loca por él, por todos los sentidos que podía darle.</p><p>No estaba solo, había otros mutantes en el mundo.</p><p>No estaba solo, esos mutantes no eran enemigos de que cuidarse.</p><p>No estaba solo. Ni durante las noches, esas largas noches cuando estaba perseguido por sus pesadillas.</p><p>Ya no, no como antes.</p><p>Charles hizo lo mejor para ahuyentarlas, y a veces tuvo éxito también.</p><p>“Deja de pensar.” dice a Erik, cuando lo ve fruncir el entrecejo, y como si fuera obligado Erik lo hace, pensando y concentrándose sólo en el cuerpo bajo el suyo, en esa piel contra la suya, en el olor, los gemidos, el calor y todo lo que Charles está más que ansioso de darle, y que tiene que devolver, porque no puede evitarlo.</p><p>Y luego se corre dentro de él, cada vez mejor que la antes, cada vez su mente un poco más tranquila.</p><p>Está matando las pesadillas en la cama de Charles, porque puede.</p><p>Porque no está solo.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Locked within the crystal ball – Blackmore’s Night </em>
</p><p>Charles es ese tipo de hombre, el que siente algo y tiene que compartirlo.</p><p>Siempre ha sido así.</p><p>Sin embargo, con Erik no.</p><p>Le dice lo que quiere cuando están en la cama (<em>Allí, Erik, allí. Dios, así, fóllame Erik, por favor, lo necesito</em>), no tiene vergüenza, y Erik parece encontrarlo increíblemente excitante, pues no tiene razón de dejarlo.</p><p>Pero... hay más que quiere, y Erik no le deja oportunidades para hablar.</p><p>“¿Tienes algo en mente, Charles?” le pregunta de detrás de él, cogiéndole el pelo y haciéndolo levantar, haciéndole sentir su erección dentro de él moverse, haciéndolo gritar. “Mejor.” dice, sonriendo y volviendo a empujar dentro de él, implacable, casi violento. Después de todo, sabe qué puede.</p><p>Pero Charles tiene de verdad algo en mente, y aunque tan involucrado como está mientras el hombre sigue empujando dentro de él, no tiene éxito de alejar ese pensamiento.</p><p>“Córrete, Charles. Córrete por mí.” y eso es todo, todo lo que necesita, porque aunque su mente está en otro lugar, su cuerpo siempre va a responder a las órdenes de Erik.</p><p>“Pues...” dice Lehnsherr luego, tumbándose a su lado. “¿Dónde estabas esta noche? ¿Te acostumbraste a esto? Porque tengo que inventarme algo nuevo si...”</p><p>Charles se sienta, improvisamente enfadado.</p><p>“Cállate.” le ordena. “Te quiero, ¿vale? Lo pensé, no es algo que debería tener miedo de decir. No soy esa persona, y si lo siento no veo porque...”</p><p>Erik se acerca a él, haciéndolo callar con un beso, lento, tierno.</p><p>“Yo te quiero también, Charles.” dice, antes de echarse a reír.</p><p>Y Charles se siente burlado, pero no le importa.</p><p>Se había equivocado durante todo el tiempo; no hay nada que le haga falta de ocultarle a Erik.</p><p>Es por esto que se quieren.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Wild Child – Enya </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No se puede disparar en blanco a nadie momento, ¡por no hablar de mi amigo!” </em>
</p><p>Tan simple como es, tanto contra sus ganas como es, Erik está feliz.</p><p>No se había dado cuenta hasta que Charles no se lo había hecho notar.</p><p>Son <em>realmente </em>amigos. Charles lo ha acogido en su hogar, en su vida. Ha encontrado algo por él en su mente que pensaba que se hubiera ido mucho tiempo atrás y...</p><p>Y el hombre nunca deja de asombrarlo; por todo el mal que ha conocido en su vida, piensa que Charles sea un maravilloso desenlace.</p><p>Pues sonríe, trata de compartir su visión, trata de no perder la calma cuando está con él.</p><p>Está cuidado, y ni siquiera le hace falta.</p><p>“Me gustaría que aprendieras a confiar en mí.” dice Charles una noche, durante uno de sus juegos de ajedrez.</p><p>“Lo hago.” contesta pronto Erik, y lo dice en serio, pero el menor sonríe.</p><p>“Quiero decir confiar realmente en mí, Erik.”</p><p>“Sabes lo que pasé, Charles. Sabes qué no confío fácilmente en nadie. No puedo.”</p><p>“Y eso es el problema. Te conozco gracias a mi poder. No hay nada que me hayas dicho de tu voluntad, y me gustaría que lo hicieras.”</p><p>“Eso es porque eres entrometido.” se muerde un labio.</p><p>Tomaría un pequeño paso.</p><p>“¿Pues?” dice Charles, haciendo su jugada.</p><p>Erik se acerca al tablero de ajedrez, pensando.</p><p>“Me gustas, Charles Xavier. Como no me ha gustado nadie desde hace... bien, nunca.” sonríe de la expresión sorprendida en su cara. “Y jaque mate.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Radioactive – Imagine Dragons </em>
</p><p>El avión es demasiado pequeño.</p><p>Puede <em>olerlo</em>, por el amor de dios. Puede ver cosas pasadas, puede sentir sus manos, su boca, puede sentirlo moverse dentro...</p><p>Charles tiene que pararse. No puede hacerse esto.</p><p>Se agita en su asiento, incómodo.</p><p>“Sabe lo que estás pensando.” le dice Erik, con una sonrisa.</p><p>“Pensaba que fuera yo el telépata.”</p><p>“Ya no, tengo entendido.”</p><p>El un golpe amargo, y hiere, pero Charles elige de ignorarlo.</p><p>“¿Y en qué estaba pensando?”</p><p>“En nosotros, Charles.” la respuesta de Erik hace daño, pero no puede llevarse a hacérselo importar más que debería.</p><p>Él estaba herido también.</p><p>“No hay nosotros, Erik. Me lo sacaste. Me sacaste...” no podía rendirse de esta manera, otra vez no, no lo merecía.</p><p>“¿Sería mejor si dijera que lo siento?”</p><p>“¿Sería mejor si te dijera que eres la razón principal porque no puedo dormir? Nada va a ayudarnos ahora, Erik. Tú estás en tu camino, y yo estoy en el mío.”</p><p>“Eso no significa que nuestros caminos no puedan cruzarse.”</p><p>Se acerca a Charles y lo besa, lo besa como si no hubiera pasado nada, como si estuvieran empezando todo de nuevo, como si nunca se hubieran saboreado, como...</p><p>Charles se aleja de repente. Tiene ganas de llorar.</p><p>“Claro que lo significa, amigo mío.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>